White Day Surprise
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Secret Valentine. It has been a month since Fine had last gotten a call from the mysterious, secret valentine. She has been thinking about him everyday. Then one day, she get a call from that boy, telling her to meet him. Who could he be? Sorry for the late update (I was going to put it up yesterday) and for the horrible summary.


**So so so sorry! I was going to put this up yesterday but then my stupid computer keeps shutting down (probably need to buy a new one soon). T-T Also, you might need to wait two or three weeks before I am going to update on The World's Deadliest Assassin and A Night to Remember. I'm sorry! I'm just really busy! Anyway, enjoy. I hope you guys like it. In my opinion, it's not as good as the first. Well, what do you guys think of it? Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

**White Day Surprise**

~ The Day Before White Day ~

It has been about a month since Fine have last gotten a call and met the boy from Valentine's day. Everyday she would stare at her phone, looking/waiting for any calls or messages. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Fine," Milky asked. "Why are you looking at your phone all the time?"

Fine sighed again.

Rein then suddenly popped up beside Fine and said, "Could it be that YOU ARE IN LOVE?"

Fine looked at Rein and monotonously said, "No."

"What?!" Rein exclaimed. "How can you not be? You clearly are! Look you eyes are showing sadness and wonder. It is as if you are wondering if you are ever going to meet that person ever again or if you are ever going to get close to him!"

Fine sighed again. "Rein, I'm just depressed because I was not able to find the thief that stole my chocolate during that Valentine's day party."

"What?" Milky asked and grinned mischievously. "Are you sure that's what you're depressed about?"

"Huh?"

Rein sighed and walked around FIne's desk to face her. "Anyway, losing your chocolate is not what you're supposed to worry about. What you're supposed to worry about is whether or not you're going to get a boyfriend in the future."

Fine scoffed. "Getting a boyfriend? No way. Not until I graduate. I've told you before didn't I Rein? I'm only fifteen. I don't want to date yet."

"Fine, if you don't get a boyfriend now, when are you going to?"

"After I graduate."

Rein sighed. "I hope you'll get a boyfriend before that though..."

Milky tugged on Rein's sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Rein's eyes widened and gasped. "Really?"

Milky smiled and nodded. Rein turned to Fine. "Sorry, Fine. I can't spend much time with you right now because I have a date with Bright." Rein giggled and ran out of the classroom. Milky stifled a laugh and turned to Fine. "Sorry too Fine," she said. "I just remembered that I need to bake something for Narlo. I'll see you later okay?"

Fine nodded and sighed. A couple of birds chirped and breeze blew into the classroom. Fine closed her eyes and smiled, loving the feeling of the breeze against her skin. Then she slowly began to fall asleep.

Just as she fell asleep, a new message appeared on her phone. A message from the secret valentine.

~ Night ~

Fine yawned and stretched. She looked outside the window, shocked that it was already night time. She gathered her stuff and was about to walk out the classroom, but bumped into someone. Fine apologized and looked up. There, standing before her, was Shade . one of the popular boy in the school.

"Why do I always bump into you?" Fine asked. She groaned when she saw the time and walked past him.

Shade watched her walked past him, his face red. Then he stumbled pushed some desks and chairs. Fine turned around, startled by the noise. She looked at shade and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shade nodded slightly and sat down on a chair. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Fine bent down slightly and looked at Shade's face. "Are you really okay?"  
Shade breathed heavily and nodded again. Worried, Fine brought her hand to his forehead and felt his temperature. she pulled her hand back, shocked by the temperature. "You have a fever!" she exclaimed. "How can you be okay?"

"It's nothing," Shade said and suddenly leaned against Fine. Fine's eyes widened. "Hey," she said. "Wake up!"

Shade did not respond. He continued to breathe heavily and lean against Fine. Fine, not knowing what to do, called Rein.

"Rein, do you know who Shade's roommate is?"

Rein giggled. "What? Do you like his roommate or something? Too bad I can't let you have him because he is my boyfriend. Or are you interested in Shade and want to know more about him?"

"I don't want Bright and no, I'm not interested in Shade," Fine said. "Anyway, can you tell Bright to come here? shade fainted, and I need him to bring him back to his dorm."

"Okay!" Rein said. "First, though, where are you?"

"I'm still in the classroom. I think I fell asleep. Anyway, bring Bright! I can't carry Shade back to the boys' dorm all by myself!"

"Okay! Okay!" Rein exclaimed. "I'll bring Bright! Just wait!"

Fine ended the call and looked at the boy hugging her. For some reason, she feels like his presense is familiar. Same with his voice. It really does sound familiar but she does not know where she has-

Fine felt arms snaking around her waist and tightening. Her eyes widened and she looked at Shade, who was now hugging her. Fine turned bright red and tried to push him away, but he only held on tighter. Fine looked around to make sure that no one was around to see, knowing that it would be big news if someone did.

Fine looked at Shade's face and blushed. again. If you looked closely at him, you would notice how cute and handsome he looks despite his attitude sometimes. Well, it's not like Fine knows anything about him though. And it is her first time being so close to him... Other than bumping into him a few times. Fine's face softened and then grew tense again when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Fine?" Rein asked. "Umm... there is a slight problem..."

"Yeah, and that is?" Fine asked.

"We can't get in!" Rein shouted. "The doors are locked! What do you want me to do?"

Fine bit her lips and stayed silent. Damn! The doors are locked because it's late. But it's strange that it's locked because they don't lock the doors until... eight. Fine looked at the time and almost shouted. It was two hours past eleven! "How long have I been sleeping?' Fine said to herself.

"Fine, I'm going to get the janitor to open the door for me. *sigh* He is going to be so mad at me! I'll call you later!"

"Hey! Wait!" Fine shouted. "What do I do about Shade-" Before Fine can finish, Rein had already ended the call. Fine sighed and looked out the window. Shade moved a little and his eyes opened. He looked at Fine, who stared back at him. Blushing even more, Fine tried to pull away but Shade did not loosen his hold.

"Can you let go of me now?" Fine asked.

Shade looked at his arms. and let go. "sorry."

Shade yawned. Fine looked at him and tilted her head. Shade noticed Fine looking at him and turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing... It's just that. Are you okay with that fever of yours?"

"Yeah," Shade said. "It goes away after I get some sleep."

"I see..." Fine looked away then looked back. "Oh yeah! I was wondering... have I met you somewhere before? Other than bumping into you several times before, I think I've met you somewhere else."

Shade looked at Fine. "Really?"

Fine nodded and Shade shrugged. "Does it really matter if I've met you before?"

"Well not really," Fine said. "It's just that I think you're like this secret valentine I met last month. I don't know who he is but you kind of sound like him. Or at least your presense is like his. But how can you be him. He laughs more than you I guess and he did so many unbelievable things. For example, kind of blackmailing me just because I want to know his identity. I guess it's a way of teasing me."

Shade just stared at her. He smirked. "seems like you like this guy."

Fine blushed. "WHAT?! No way! I can't like someone I barely even knew!"

"But you keep talking about him, like you're in love with him."

"No way!" Fine exclaimed. "By the way, why am I telling you this? I mean, I barely know you."

Shade shrugged. "You're the one that started blurting everything out. It's not my fault."

Fine turned redder. "Ugh! First there was one bastard and now there is another."

Shade laughed and the door to the classroom slammed open.

"Fine-" Rein stopped and looked at the scene before her. The corners of her lips twitched and she turned to Fine. "Fine, what are you talking about? Shade is perfectly fine!"

Fine sighed and walked past Shade. "He was not when I called you. Anyway, let's go back! I'm tired."

"Okay~!"

Bright walked into the classroom and smiled at Shade. Fine looked back at them, wondering what they are talking about. Then she shrugged and walked back to the dorm with Rein.

~ White Day ~

Fine woke up to the sound of her ringtone. She picked up her phone and opened it. "Hello?"

"Miss me?"

Fine sat up straight and looked at Rein. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. "As if!" Fine whisper- shouted. "Why would I miss you?"

The boy laughed, reminding her of Shade. "Did you get my text message yet?"

"What text message?"

"Oh so you didn't," the boy said. "Anyway, read it. I'll be waiting."

"Wait! What do you mean-" The call ended. Fine sighed and looked at the new messages that she had gotten.  
She opened one called "Your Secret Valentine." It read:

_Yo! I'll be waiting for you in the gazebo where we last met tomorrow. Make sure you come because I have a suprise for you. _

Fine blushed and opened another:

_Oh! I almost forgot to mention in the other text. Well, this time, I will definitely tell you who I am. Actually, you'll see who I am. See you at the gazebo at eight in the _morning. _Later, Fine. _

Fine closed her phone and went to get ready. She peeked outside the bathroom door to make sure that Rein was still asleep. She sighed when she saw that Rein still was. Fine tiptoed to her closet and pulled out her favorite outfit. A red off-shoulder shirt with a black tanktop underneath. Words on the shirt read: SWEET! Fine grabbed a pair of black shorts and tights. She walked back into the bathroom and got changed.

Fine did all her morning routines. She walked to the door, grabbed her red wedges and walked out. Time to meet the mysterious, secret valentine.

~ At the Gazebo ~

Fine looked around the gazebo trying to find the boy. See that he was not there, Fine sighed. Then everything went dark.

"Guess who?" said a boy's voice.

"The bastard that didn't tell me who he was/ the one that stole my chocolate," Fine said.

"Mmm... That's half correct," said the boy. "Now try guessing my name."

Fine thought for a moment, thinking of how his voice was similar to that of Shade's.

"Shade?" Fine said and she felt the boy's hand slowly move away from her eyes. Fine turned around and came face to face with Shade.

Fine's eyes widned. "You really were the secret valentine?"

Shade smiled and nodded.

Fine blushed and started to pace. "No way! You can't be!" she said. "I don't trust you!"

"Then what is this?" Shade asked pulling out a picture of Fine's box and of them kissing. Fine's eyes widened. She snatched the pictures and blushed. In the picture of them kissing, it was definitely who was in the picture. Fine looked at Shade and then back at the photo. "Believe me now?" Shade asked.

Fine slowly nodded. Shade smiled and took her hand. They sat down on the bench. Shade looked at the sky and said, "I have liked you since middle school. You probably didn't know that I've been in the same middle school with you though." Fine nodded. "Well, I was. The reason I like you is because of your caring attitude, you carefreeness, and sometimes your stupidy."

"What?!"

Shade shrugged. "Let me ask you this. Do you like me too?"

Fine stay silent and thought for a moment. Did she like Shade? She has to admit that she was thinking of him for the past month but that was only because she did not know that he was the secret valentine. Also, she does not know him that much. But she now feels her heart beating faster and faster being next to him.

"I- I don't know," Fine finally said. "I think I do, but I barely know you so maybe not yet. I think I will start liking you though... I really don't know."

Shade smiled. "Of course you won't... Then how about this? Let's make a bet!"

"What kind of bet?"

"Let's bet that I can make you fall in love with me within three days. If I win, you own me a kiss. If I lose, I'll..."

"Give me a month's worth of sweets!"

"Okay then."

Shade stood to walk away. Fine followed. "Oh yeah!" Shade said and suddenly turned around, their lips touching. Fine's eyes widened and she pulled away. Shade touched his lips and smiled and tossed Fine a bag. "Happy White day."

Fine looked at the bag full of sweets. she looked at Shade and smiled. "Thank you, shade."

~ 3 days later ~

Rein gasped. "You fell in love with, Shade?"

"Shh!" Fine said and moved to cover Rein's mouth. "I don't want him to find out!"

"Too late," said a voice next to her ear. Fine turned around and felt shade press his lips against hers. Shade smirked. "Thank you for the kiss."

Fine blushed and smiled. she kissed him on the cheeks and whispered, "I love you."

"Me too!" he mouthed.

"Aw~!" Rein said. "You guys make a really cute couple."

"Shut up!" Fine shouted, though knowing that they probably are.


End file.
